Among various performances required for skin cleansing compositions for cleansing the face and body, mild cleansing performance, quick disappearance of slimy feel and a feel with frictional resistance (stop feeling) are important as a feel to the touch during rinsing after cleansing. Allowing the slimy feel to more quickly disappear in the course of rinsing and allowing the skin to have stronger sense of stop feeling are more preferred, because a refreshed clean feeling can be obtained.
Conventionally, a skin cleansing composition containing a polyoxyethylene alkyl ether sulfate, which is a commonly used surfactant, as a main ingredient has been well known in the present field of art. Although the polyoxyethylene alkyl ether sulfate has good lathering ability, it is problematic in that slimy feel is persistently present during the course of rinsing. Patent Document 1 discloses a composition in which a polyoxyethylene alkyl ether sulfate and a fatty ether carboxylate surfactant are used in combination, which shows mild cleansing performance and good lathering ability. However, it also shows strong slimy feel during rinsing, and thus refreshing cleansing feel cannot be obtained and also moist skin feel cannot be obtained after cleansing. Thus, it was not found to be completely satisfactory.
In Patent Document 2, a cleansing composition containing a specific surfactant and a cationic polymer is disclosed. In a hair cleanser, the cationic polymer is used as a conditioning agent for reducing a frictional feeling, and improves finger combing during rinsing. In a skin cleansing agent, it is also used as a conditioning agent to moisturize the skin.